Game Breaker
by Vaynee
Summary: Set in the same universe as Sword Art Online but not connected. Destiny Might, an online virtual reality RPG. One person, Amelia, she finds something out about the game that shouldn't even be in the game. She's faced with new issues, new problems and most of all, a new nemesis. What can she do?


_**Prologue: Japan**_

Japan was a lot different to America, it was busier and a lot more things seemed to happen. My parents moved here due to my father's job and since I was still only seventeen, I was required to g with them until I was old enough and able to support myself. I couldn't wait, I was thinking of staying in Japan when I left my life with my parents, it was a great country, with great languages and great culture.

The first couple of weeks were a little bit hectic. I didn't get a good nights sleep because I wasn't used to the floor, trying to keep up with a conversation in Japanese was tricky even though I was fluent with the language and I got confused as to where to go. Mom had found a place to live on the Tama River called Kuji. Everything seemed cramped but it was lively and everyone was friendly.

My parents had been talking about moving to Japan for year, even before I was born, but then I came along and delayed their plans slightly. My father had jumped at the chance to move here, he loved Japan after a school trip here as a child. My mother, who had a love for everything and anything that was different, was thrilled when she heard of the job transfer.

My father worked as a high end manager for a set of banks. They had opened three new ones in Tokyo and wanted someone to go over to look after them until they could hire Japanese people to take over. My father and two others had been offered the job, one had declined but the other had taken the offer due to him living alone with his wife. From what my father told me, his wife had chosen to stay in America and the manager had travelled to Japan alone.

The house was beautiful, designed like the olden Japanese houses with no second floor. It was massive in size and contained a big kitchen, seven bedrooms and multiple other rooms including a dining room and two living rooms. My room was situated at the back of the house, near the back garden. The back garden was designed like the rest of the house. Authentic, Japanese and even had its own shrine where the Japanese would go to pray to their gods. For now, I think I would use it as a quiet place to read and see which gods the previous owner of the house had worshipped the most.

My father was busy running around the garden, letting his love for plants and gardening take over him. My mother was in the kitchen, putting away the kitchenware and humming to herself. The paper door was closed when I walked past. They slid shut and were made of paper and wood. I loved the house, it was the best house my mother could have found and it was so cheap.

Two years ago, a couple things had happened in Tokyo. A terrorist had set of multiple bombs across the country, attacking most of Tokyo. Not to mention the kidnapping of the president and the death of hundreds with more lying in hospitals with serious injuries. My Mom had brought it up when my father had announced his transfer. After the incident the Tokyo police had been working hard to make sure nothing like it happened again.

I walked out onto the street, putting my earbuds in ears as I walked. My favourite music played as I walked down the street, towards a little market that was close by, I wanted to see what was being sold there, Japanese food was amazing. As I walked past people sitting in their gardens or taking out their trash they smiled and waved at me. I smiled and waved back, occasionally saying hello to them in Japanese.

I had been taking Japanese lessons for a while since my father had started to speaking to me in Japanese when I was little. He had picked it up as a child himself after going to Japan. I was fluent in the language yet if my mind wandered I sometimes missed what they said.

The market was busy for a Sunday afternoon. They sold fish and other types of meat, along with jewelry and even kitchen appliances. It was a strange little market but bristled with excitement and laughter. I poked around and brought myself a new thumb ring, something that I had been looking for. It was a silver band and embedded into the metal was a dark red crystal. I was positive that it wasn't a real ruby but it looked nice and fitted on my thumb perfectly.

I walked back home, thinking and twisting my new jewelry on my thumb. Japan really was amazing, it was beautiful, cultural and amazing. Most of the people were nice and friendly and the atmosphere overall was nice. My Dad already loved it and we had been in Japan three days. Mom had already made friends with the neighbours and tomorrow I would be starting high school, Second Grade. I couldn't wait. It was a completely Japanese school but I would have some help from some of the teachers at the school with my reading.

I could speak Japanese fluently but my reading and writing in Japanese was rusty and I got things wrong often. Someone would give me help when it came to writing and reading Japanese. My Mom had received a phonecall from the school Friday, saying they were excited to have me and had asked me if I wanted to be involved with the English classes my class would have. I had agreed because I wanted to help and since I was American, my English was already top notch.

I paused on my way home, spotting a park through the trees. I smiled to myself and walked towards it, Dad would really go nuts when he found out about this place.

It was mid Autumn and already the leaves were beginning to fall to the ground, those that had managed to stay attached to their wooden counterparts were turning lovely shades of brown and gold, waiting to fall. The ground was littered in fallen leaves, I could feel them crunching under my food with every step I took. The park was empty, surprising to say the least, but it was also silent. There was no wind today, only clear blue skies with the hot sun above so nothing made a sound next to my footsteps.

I found a small pond in the middle of the park, it was filled with fish.

"Wow!" I muttered, bending down at the water's edge.

I wasn't sure of the type of fish but they were beautiful. They swam around without a care in the world, the sun reflecting off their shiny scales and the water looked beautiful. Clear, decorated with lily pads and at the bottom of the pond was a design carved into the floor of it. It looked amazing. Although the park was empty, it was clear that whoever was meant to look after the place was. Everything was clean, well painted and looked after.

I walked back through the park, now was about the time that Mom would make lunch on a Sunday, usually I would have it at school and my Dad would have his at work but since it was a Sunday and everyone was home, Mom was making it for us all.

On my way back I thought about my school. The school was massive in size, had an outdoor and indoor pool with multiple facilities for different sports and activities. Japanese schools were all about involving students with their favourite activities next to their lessons. I wondered what the pools were like. I had always been a swimmer, swimming in tournaments in my old school and winning most of them.

Swimming was a passion of mine next to reading. My old school club, the Book Club, loved hearing about my swimming tales when we were taking a break from discussing our books. They loved to see the medals I won when competing in races.

I had a… special thing with water, it was one of the things I was in tune with greatly. I had control over the water and had done since I was young. I could move it, manipulate it to my whim, make it form shapes or pick things up. I never used it when racing since it was cheating but when in water I felt like the water knew me and I knew it, we were in tune with one another and I could glide through it with no problem.

I had never told anyone about my… 'ability' as I was afraid people would run and hide, scream that I was a monster to be locked up and controlled. I hated the feeling that I was different, I just wanted to be a teenager and deal with normal teenager things like boys and hair growing in all the wrong places but I had to deal with this one top of all that.

I hadn't been a burden, the ability had been easy to control once I had figured it out. I didn't accidentally throw water around in class or show my friends what things I could do. I kept it a secret, even from my parents, it was my own little thing that I would never share due to the reaction I could get. People would be scared, would want me to be locked up. I didn't want to see my parents look at me as if I was an animal that needed to be locked up. My ability wasn't dangerous, if anything, it was peaceful, I have never used it to harm or endanger anyone and I would never use it that way.

I didn't believe in violence, it was horrible and wasn't needed in the current world. When I had found out about the bombings in Japan a couple years ago I had felt sad that someone needed to boom all those places to draw attention to themselves. It was still under investigation to be belief into who set off the bombs and why they had set them off.

The house was quiet when I got in. My Mom was humming to herself in the kitchen and my Dad was in his study, talking on the phone to someone at the bank in Japanese. My Mom's Japanese was rusty but she had Dad and I to help her with it, I was slowly teaching her more and more words every day and she could keep a simple conversation.

I headed into my room and looked at my boxes. I wished we had internet, I would jump online and play a couple of my games, maybe talk to my friends and play with them. The guy was coming to install the internet on Wednesday, three days from now. I couldn't wait, I could get online and actually do things.

I started unpacking properly. My bedroom was almost done but I had to unpack a couple more things and properly put away my clothes. I unboxed my computer and started setting it up. It wasn't hard, my friend had helped me build it from scratch back in America. I had saved up three thousand dollars from my part time job over the summer and chores that my parents had paid me to do. It had come up to creating a very nice computer from scratch, buying the best parts to make it a work computer and a gaming computer at the same time, perfect for both.

I couldn't help but look out of my window, it was a beautiful day and of course the back garden looked as beautiful as it could do with the sun gazing down on it. I'm sure that Dad would spent all weekend in the garden, just doing this thing.

I headed out the back, using the sliding patio door that was in my bedroom to leave. The pond was as nice as the one in the park, yet this one lacked the fish that had been in the one in the park. I walked over to it and looked at my reflection in the water. I looked a lot like my mother, yet I had my Grandfather's eyes. My hair was naturally curly and completely black. My eyes were the best part of me. The left eye was the colour of clear grass, bright green and shiny. The right eye however was a dark deep red, the doctors couldn't figure out why my eye was red. When I was born, they had run tests on me and beliefs were that a blood vessel had burst in my eye when I was in my Mom's womb. Although it had caused no problems with my eyes yet, they ran yearly tests on my right eye to make sure everything was okay.

I clicked my fingers and the water started to move, like it was being controlled. A small portion of the water rose into the air and started to take shape. I smiled as the water took the shape of a crude water lily, I laughed and the water fell back into the pond with a splash that splattered water on my jeans. I liked my ability, it was fun to play with, see how far I could test my strength. Only occasionally did I feel weak after using it but that was when I tried to do big things. Once I had snuck into the swimming pool at my old school and tried to lift the entire volume of water that it held. I failed, barely able to move even a third of the water and had given myself a nose bleed in the process.

I heard a throat clear behind me and whipped around, someone was standing by the back gate to the garden. It was a quick way to the bus stop that I would use to get to school and back. He stood tall, leaning against the gate. He was frowning, his dark hair short and pushed to the left side on his forehead. His eyes were startling blue and locked onto me. I smiled. He wouldn't have been able to see anything, my back was directly aimed at him, everything I had done was in front of my chest, my back had blocked his view.

"Hello!" I said, speaking in Japanese. He looked Japanese and was wearing a black suit of some kind in a Japanese style.

"Hello," he replied, also speaking Japanese. "Are you the new resident of this house?"

"Yes, we moved here a couple days ago, are you looking for my father?"

"No, not at all, I live close by and was wondering who the new tenets of the house were."

"Ah, well, welcome to my home!"

I stood up, smiling and pushed my hair behind my ear. I bowed in Japanese fashion and glanced at the house.

"My name is Inez," I said. "What is your name?"

"Ogami Rei," the boy said.

In typical Japanese fashion, the last name came before the first name. His personal name was Rei but only close friends would call someone by their personal name, for me, someone who barely knew him, I would call him by his family name, Ogami.

"Welcome, Ogami, to the Rylie household!"

"Thank you."

He was still watching me carefully, like I was about to run away for some reason. He didn't smile even though I was trying to be nice. What was going on?

"Would… would you like to come in?" I asked, unsure of what to do.

"No, not right now," Ogami said. "I only came for a look, I'll be leaving now."

"Okay, well, feel free to stop by any time," I said.

"By any chance will you be attending Sousake High school?" he asked suddenly.

I was taken back for a second before realising it was the only high school close to where we lived.

"Of course," I said, still smiling. "It's the closest school here, why would I not?"

"Just curious, see you later, Inez."

The name rolled off his tongue, like it was alien to him. Of course it wasn't a Japanese name so he probably wouldn't be used to saying names like that. It was strange, why would someone completely random come to this house? And even though the school was close by, it was still not strange for students to travel far for their schools depending on their grades. People with high grades could get into some pretty decent schools around here. I shook it off and headed back inside. The warmth of the sun seemed to disappear and I felt cold. I rubbed my arms as I walked into the house. Something felt off, something in my gut told me to stay away from Ogami and keep to myself. What was he about?

I shook my head again and chuckled. "Japan is apparently more exciting than I thought it would be."

My goldfish made a noise from its bowl and I turned to it, smiling.

_This'll be fun._


End file.
